Hetalia: World Interview!
by A.S. Hitch
Summary: Prepare for madness, OCs, shounen-ai, and LOTS AND LOTS OF OOCNESS! Anyway, welcome to Hetalia: World interview! I own nothing, otherwise...well, imagine it. Title states what it is, hope you enjoy you're stay, and i hope you enjoy what you read!
1. SemiIntro

**A/N: **_I am new at this so please be nice! I'll try and be as historically accurate as possible, and I will try and attempt to make the Hetalia characters as non-OOC as possible! Because this is the first time I ever tried something like this… O.O Please don't over load me with reviews! _

_Oh, before we get started, there will be an OC that belongs to another "world" that will be the Co-Host. It's an OCs for Red vs. Blue (totally love RvB!), and her name is Agent California, AKA Cali, and her ninja cat, Pirate. Don't be afraid to ask her questions, and no, she is NOT OC!California, from the actual Hetalia series._

_Anyway, let the madness start!_

* * *

><p>[Somewhere in a Business-like room]<p>

Nalexra: Well this ought to be interesting, right? *Looks at Cali*

Cali: Hm. *cleaning one of her massive guns*

Nalexra: Are you sure you're alright with being here? I mean, you're place is crazy enough and-

Cali: I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't alright with it. Now, where are Philippines and Spratly? Weren't they supposed to be here by now?

Nalexra: Mm. You're right, they are running a bit late…traffic maybe?

Philippines: *bursts through the door with Spratly closely behind her* I am so sorry! There was a bunch of traffic on the way here and we almost got lost-

Nalexra: it's alright! We haven't officially started it yet, so no big deal!

Cali: Besides, there are some people who are late all the time.

Pirate: Heh, like that obnoxious blonde guy…what's his name again?

Nalexra: No one finds out until this officially starts!

Spratly Islands: …Riiight. *looks up at Philippines, who is sitting in a nearby chair* Hey mom, do you know who else is going to be here?

Philippines: No, sorry sweetheart.

Nalexra: …'Mom'?

Philippines: *confused* what about it?

Nalexra: Nothing…anyway, why don't you go and introduce yourselves?

Philippines: eh? O-okay *looks at the camera*…Um…Hi, kumusta! My name is Philippines, but you can call me Kristiana Maria Clara Leilani-Carriedo! …Just Kristiana would do fine, eheheh…You might see me in a lot of Fanfiction Nalexra writes, so get used to seeing me! I also appreciate you for reading this! *bows politely*

Spratly Is. : And I'm Spratly Islands! I don't have a human name, so feel free to call my Sprat!

Nalexra: My name's Nalexra, but you can call me Nalex, Lexi, etc.

Cali: I'm Agent California…call me Cali, and this is Pirate *motions to Pirate*

Pirate: *nods and meows*

Nalexra: Yay, intros are done! Now all we gotta do is wait for the poll to get some votes in there! Now, let me explain how this works:

This is basically a Q and A kinda thing, so get ready for madness and such. It hasn't officially started, so please don't ask questions in the reviews just yet. Not until I get enough votes for the poll. Characters will be determined by who has the…oh, let's invite 13 people. So the thirteen people who have the most votes by the end of…um…whenever I say, will either become an "official" character in this, or will be a character that will be replaced with another (that character, or characters, will be determined by the bottom three when it comes to the poll). TRUTHS OR DARES ARE ALLOWED, and don't be afraid to dare me or Cali- wait, I take that back, be VERY afraid if you dare Cali to do something retarded. And Pirate is a CAT. Even though he's a ninja cat, he's still a cat.

Cali: Dare me to do something stupid, and I'll send Sheila after you.

Pirate: Sheila? You mean that talking tank that-

Cali: Yes.

Pirate: …okay.

Spratly: Tank? You have a talking tank? That's so cool!

Cali: You should see it sometime, Sprat.

Philippines: I'm guessing I should grab the First Aid kits I have a home…

Pirate: Since madness is unstoppable, yes, I suggest you bust out those First Aid kits.

Nalexra: Right! While you do that, Cali and I will monitor the poll. Don't forget to vote people!

Cali: …where did Pirate go?

Pirate: *setting up booby traps*

Cali: ? Pirate! Bad cat! You can't do that! You'll hurt the guests!

Pirate: But Cali-!

Cali: No buts!

Pirate: But-!

Cali and Pirate: *begins to argue*

Philippines: Oh dear…

Spratly: Mom, can we have Kare Kare[1] for lunch?

Philippines: Sure sweetheart.

Nalexra: well then, check in with us later! We'll be waiting!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_**[1]:**__I fail at writing Tagalog even though I'm Filipino *shame* forgive me if I misspell anything!_

_Well, there you have it! Tune in next time folks! Don't forget to check the poll!  
><em>


	2. So it Begins!

**A/N: **_I decided I won't be doing the poll, lol :3 I got too impatient, and I have VERY LITTLE patience in the first place. Waiting any longer for the poll would take too long, so I decided to put up a different poll. Check it out later, kay?_

* * *

><p>Cali: So you decided not to wait for someone, or some people to do the poll.<p>

Nalexra: yep.

Cali: So now you sent out random invitations to random countries.

Nalexra: Yep.

Cali: And they're on their way now?

Nalexra: You got it! I also changed the number of people that are coming!

Cali: …

Nalexra: What? You know I don't have much patience to begin with, so why make me wait?

Philippines: *enters with Spratly* Good morning Ate Cali, good morning Ate Nalex!

Spratly: Good morning you two!

Nalexra: Hey~! Good morning Philippines. You too Sprat!

Cali: …*sigh*

Sprat: What's up with Cali?

Nalexra: I decided to give up on the poll.

Philippines: Eh? Couldn't you wait for a while?

Nalexra: Nope!

Spratly: So what's going to happen now?

Nalexra: Some countries I randomly invited are now going to come here~!

Pirate: *appears in a cloud of smoke* Sorry I'm late. I had to check in with…some stuff.

Spratly: Really? Awesome!

[Noises outside]

?: THE HERO IS FINALLY HERE~!

?: Quiet, you bloody git!

?: But _Angleterre, _you like it when_ l'Am__é__rique_ is loud, _non_?

?: SHUT UP, FROG!

?: Why am I here again, aru?

?: But it's so cute to watch them fight! Right, da?

?: A-aru…Eh? WHY DID YOU BRING FIREWORKS, ARU?

?: Because I, like, felt like it.

?: FIREWORKS ORIGINATED FROM KOREA, DA ZE!

?: Guys, please don't yell, eh.

?: Who're you?

?: HEY? WHERE'S MY SHAKE?

?: Amerika-san, please be a little quieter…

?: It's no use trying to stop them.

Countries outside: *walks into the room*

America: THE HERO IS OFFICIALLY HERE!

England: I told you to SHUT UP, bloody git…

Nalexra: Welcome guys!

Cali: Yeah…welcome…

Philippines: *sweatdrop* oh dear…

America: PHILIIIIIIII! *Glomps Philippines*

Philippines: *pats America's arm* Hello Kuya America.

Spratly: Oh…they're here.

China: What are you doing here, Spratly, aru?

Spratly: I was invited here too *sticks out tongue*

Russia: *appears next to China* who is this little one? *creepy smile*

Spratly: I'm Spratly Islands!

China: Russia, aru! Don't appear out of nowhere, aru!

S. Korea: ANIKI'S BREASTS ARE MINE, DA ZE! GO AWAY RUSSIA, DA ZE!

America: *babbling nonsense to Philippines*

Philippines: Kuya America?

America: *stops babbling* Yes Philippines?

Philippines: Can you please let go? *smiles sweetly*

America: *blush* o-okay…

Hong Kong: *notices Philippines* … *Scowls*

Philippines (thoughts): _Why does it feel like someone's glaring at me?_

England: Ah, Hello Philippines.

Philippines: Oh! Kuya England! Hello, how are you?

England: Fine, thank you.

France: *suddenly appears behind England* Ohonhonhon~ is someone cheating on l'Amérique?

England: SHUT UP, FROG!

France and England: *starts to bicker*

Philippines: *sweatdrops and backs away…running into China*

China: Oi, watch it- Oh. Hello Philippines.

Philippines: *turns around to see China* Ah…hello Kuya China…*sudden depression*

Spratly: Eh? Mom? Are you okay? *tugs on Philippines's sleeve*

Philippines: *brief happiness* Yes, I'm okay sweety.

Taiwan: Philippines! *sister glomp* How are you?

Philippines: I'm fine, thank you.

Spratly: Hello Ate Taiwan!

Taiwan: Aww! Hello Sprat! You're just as cute as ever!

Spratly: *small blush* thank you, Ate…

England and France: *bickering escalates in volume*

America: Hey! I heard the Hero's name! *prods England and France*

Cali: …*snaps* EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN IN A CHAIR!

Countries: *quickly takes their seats*

Cali: *calms down*

Nalexra: Ah, thanks Cali!

Cali: *grunts*

Nalexra: So! Now that we're all situated, I'm sure you all know why you're here?

America: THE HERO KNOWS EVERYTHING!

England: Yes.

France: Oui~ *wink*

Japan: Hai.

Russia: Of course, da!

China: Yes, aru.

Taiwan: Yep!

Hong Kong: Duh.

S. Korea: YEAH, DA ZE!

Canada: yes, eh.

Nalexra: Good! That means no explanation from me~! Now, as you're all aware, I'm Nalexra, you're hostess~! And Cali over there *points* is you're co-hostess.

Cali: Hi.

Pirate: And I'm the camera man! The name's Pirate!

Philippines: But…you're a cat. So aren't you the 'camera cat?'

America: WHOA! A TALKING CAT!

S. Korea: Talking cats originated in Ko-

Canada: It's similar to Kumarilo...

Hong Kong: *whacks S. Korea over the head*

S. Korea: Ow, da ze…

Nalexra: Okay, not too much violence please! (Even though it's inevitable) Since we have some time to spare, why don't you all go and introduce yourselves?

Cali: do they have to?

Nalexra: we have time to spare, so why not?

Cali: Because it's a complete waste of time, and we'll be getting reviews with questions soon. The readers know who they are, so what's the point in introducing them?

Countries thoughts: …_So blunt…_

Nalexra: Fine, then what do _you _suggest we do, Cali?

Cali: why not set up some rules or something?

Nalexra: But rules are boooorrrriiinnnnnnnng!

Pirate: This could go on for a while…

Philippines: *sigh* they always fight!

Spratly: Mom, why are they fighting?

Philippines: Because Ate Nalex and Ate Cali never really agree on anything…

England: *sits fancily while drinking tea and eating his homemade scones* Might as well sit and relax until then…

America: *noming away on burgers*

S. Korea: *bothering Japan and China*

Hong Kong: *setting up fireworks*

Taiwan: Hong Kong! Don't set them up in here!

Hong Kong: …like, fine. *puts them away for now*

France: *approaches Nalexra and Cali* now, let's not fight-

Cali: STAY OUT OF THIS YOU PERVERTED OLD SORRY EXCUSE FOR A NATION!

France: *stunned*

England: *laughs* you deserved that, frog!

S. Korea: NATIONS ORIGINATED FROM KOREA, DA ZE!

Taiwan: *sighs and rubs temples*

Pirate: *filming everything* this is going to be AWESOME!

Philippines: Since Nalexra and Cali are arguing, I think we're done here for now…Don't forget to review and ask questions!

Spratly: HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH MY COCONUT? GIVE IT BACK RUSSIA, YOU BASTARD!

Russia: *evil aura* what did you say, brat?

Spratly: I SAID-

China: *quickly covers Spratly's mouth*He says you can have the coconut as long as you put it to good use, aru!

Russia: oh. Does China want the coconut?

China: N-no, aru…

Russia: Okay.

Nalexra and Cali: *still arguing in the background*

Philippines: *sighs along with Taiwan* I can't believe we're actually going to do this…

This part of Hetalia: World Interview! was brought to you buy Pirate, the ninja cat/camera man/cat. Hope you enjoyed the show!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_That wraps up this segment! You can now ask questions in the reviews! Remember, you can ask questions, or do a truth/dare kinda thing. Just be VERY careful if you dare Cali to do anything stupid…*scared*_


	3. Episode One

**A/N: **_Yay I finally got some reviews! Thank you all so much! But I have to thank __**Kamikaze Hoshi **__aka my sister, for writing the first review! She usually acts "neutral" as she claims on these kinds of things…eheheheh…anyway, thank you again for reading!_

_I do not own Hetalia. But I do own Hetalia: World Interview! …I don't own any of the characters besides Cali, Nalexra, Phili, and Sprat!_

* * *

><p>Nalexra: Thank you for turning in to the next episode of <strong>Hetalia: World Interview! <strong>It's great to have you with us today!

Cali: Yeah…thanks.

Pirate: Yep! Thank you!

Philippines: It looks like you got some reviews, huh?

Nalexra: Yep! The first one is from…EH!

America: That is an-

England: _interesting _username.

Philippines: *glances over at the computer* It's not the person's username. I think Nalexra is just surprised.

China: Why would she be surprised about a review, aru?

Cali: Because it's from her sister.

Countries: EH?

Nalexra: *recovers from shock* a-ahem…anyway, anyone want to read it?

America: I VOTE THE TALKING CAT TO READ IT!

Pirate: I have a name…

Sprat: I want Mr. Pirate to read it!

Cali: You're out numbered, Pirate. *picks up Pirate and sets him down in front of the computer*

Pirate: Alright! *clears throat* as said before, this is from **Kamikaze Hoshi**. It reads…oh, there are no questions, but a dare.

Nalexra: Then what's the dare?

Pirate: *reads over* everyone, take cover.

England: Why?

Pirate: Just do it. Or back away ten steps. Ten BIG steps.

Countries: *shrug and do what Pirate says*

Pirate: It's for Cali.

Cali: *looks up from her gun* Hm?

Pirate: The review says:

_Well, this is funny. And I dare Cali to give Mr. Ivan a GENUINE kiss. He needs more love~ He doesn't need Belarus, that's for sure. Maybe Ukraine?_

Cali: …*explodes* WHAT THE F*CK?

Nalexra: Oh yah~ me sissy loves Russia~~

Cali: I F*CKING HATE THAT BASTARD! WHY THE HELL WOULD I KISS HIM?

Nalexra: Because it's a dare~

Russia: Cali has to kiss me? For a dare? If it's a dare, I'm okay with it. As long as it's not Belarus, da.

America: You have to do it, Cali~

France: Ohonhonhonhon~ I smell l'amour~~

Cali: SHUT UP YOU FRENCH BASTARD! *throws an anvil at him*

France: *dodges, but barely misses it* *gulps*

Japan: She's acting like Romano-san…

Nalexra: She's like that when she's mad. *smile* same with Phili-tan~!

Japan: Pirate-san, would you mind if I film this as well?

Pirate: sure! You can film from the other side of the room! *whips out another video camera and hands it to Japan*

China: Seriously Japan, aru?

Japan: Hai, China. I could write a lot of Doujinshi with this.

S. Korea: Cali has to kiss Russia, da ze?

Hong Kong: *watching from Japan's camera*

Philippines: Hey Japan! *walks up to Japan*

Japan: *looks up from Camera* Hai, Piri-chan?

Philippines: *hands Japan a cd* you know what it is~

Japan: *eyes light up, grabs the cd, quickly hiding it* Arigatou, Piri-chan.

Hong Kong: …Philippines.

Philippines: *surprised* Y-yes?

Hong Kong: …nothing. Never mind.

Philippines: Oh…okay…

S. Korea: *caught the Hong Kong and Phili moment* Great for a drama, da ze!

[Back to Cali, Nalex, and Russia]

Cali: I AM NOT KISSING HIM.

Nalexra: C'mon, Cali, just a quick kiss! Just ignore the genuine part…

Russia: Hurry, da. Before B-Belarus comes, da! Sh-she's sc-scary, da!

Cali: NO.

Nalexra: Cali! Come ON!

Cali: FINE! AS LONG AS YOU ALL SHUT UP ABOUT IT! *stomps over to Russia, grabs his collar/scarf and smashes her lips against his*

Countries: *eyes widen* so…forceful…

Cali: *break the kiss, backs way, then glares at every single country* Okay, LISTEN UP, if ANY OF YOU, and I mean ANY OF YOU speak of this again, I will PERSONALLY murder you in your sleep! I SWEAR IT!

Countries & Nalexra: *gulps* y-yes ma'am.

Cali: Alright. Which review is next?

Philippines: Um…*checks the computer*

England: *looks over Philippines's shoulder* the person's name is **BecomingOneWithRussia**.

Russia: Someone wants to become one with Mother Russia?

Philippines: um…no. Anyway, here's what he/she said:

_Yay! I love these things! :3_

_America: So China, Russia, and England have all offered to help you out of your "little" debt problem. The only thing they ask for in return is to become like a colony to them. Who do you choose and why? BE HONEST! Remember Heroes aren't allowed to lie!_

_England: Did you cry at the Last Unicorn? And I have both Italian AND French in me and I was born in America... Is there any hope for me at all?_

_France: You know absence makes the heart grow fonder right? If you really truly like England you should leave him alone for like a month... he'll be running back to you... just watch ;)_

_Russia: Я люблю тебя Россия! Будете ли вы защитить меня, если Беларусь напал на меня? Oh and about the cold war... what REALLY happened between you and America. You didn't REALLY hate him did you? I mean look how cute he is... *turns to see America shoveling 500 hamburgers into his mouth at once* er...well he's cute when he's not eating right?_

_S. Korea: My friend is obsessed with you. Do you think N. Korea will ever actually attack you? You don't have to worry though if he does, because you and America have that agreement right?_

_Well that about does it for me :3 Ciao everyone!_

Nalexra: *whistles* So, America, you're up first!

America: W-well…*looks at England, Russia, and China* u-um…

England: Hurry up, git.

China: What's your answer, aru?

Russia: Do you wish to become one with Mother Russia?

America: TH-THE HERO CHOOSES THE BEST CHOICE SO…*mumbles his answer*

Nalexra: What~? We didn't hear you~

America: …*mumbles a little louder*

Philippines and Taiwan: Still can't hear you, America.

America: Eng…land…because…u-um…he knows me best…and…yeah…

England: *blush* W-well…thank you, America. I am flattered.

France: Ohonhonhon~ I definitely smell l'amour~

England: *anime vein* SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FROG! *chucks a book at him, hitting France in the face*

France: *dramatic gasp* NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!

Philippines: *sigh* Come here, France. Let me see if you need patching up.

France: _Oui, mon cher~ _*happily walks over to Philippines*

Spratly: I've got my eye on you, French Bastard *evil glare*

France: *shudders* O-of course, Spratly…

Philippines: *inspects France's face for any bruises*

[Pirate faces camera back to the computer and Nalexra]

Nalexra: While Philippines is doing that, onto the next question, which is for England! So, England...

England: The Last Unicorn? Ah, such a good read, if I do say so myself. Yes, I did catch myself crying at some points in the story. You're Italian AND French? And you live in America? There is hope, rest assured. Maybe if you try and court and Englishman, maybe you'll have some hope.

Nalexra: Nice answer, Iggy!

England: Do not call me that absurd name!

Nalexra: *pout* anyway, onto the next question, and it's for France…well, it's more like statement…

France: I do believe I've heard that statement before. Really? Well, I guess I'll have to try it out…*winks at England*

England: LIKE I'LL EVER BE FOND OF YOU, BLOODY FROG!

Nalexra: uh…huh…okay, Russia, you're next?

Russia: Ты любишь меня, да? Я польщен, да! W-ну ... о Беларуси ... гм ... Я предполагаю, что я постараюсь спасти вас ... And no, I don't really hate America. In fact, you should've seen what we did during the Cold war, da! It was so-

America: AS THE HERO, I DEMAND YOU NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!

England: …y-you…and R-Russia…

America: *panic* N-NO! IT WASN'T LIKE THAT! *flails*

England: *sighs* what kind of situations do you get yourself into?

America: HEROIC SITUATIONS!

S. Korea: HEROIC SITUATIONS ORIGINATED FROM KOREA, DA ZE!

Nalexra: Oh, how convenient. You have a question to, Korea.

S. Korea: YAY, DA ZE! I HAVE A FAN! And of course I'm scared that she'll attack me!

Asian Nations (that are here): N. Korea is a SHE?

S. Korea: Yeah, da ze! Didn't you know that, China-aniki?

China: B-but…she was…I mean…HOW COULD HE BE A SHE, ARU?

S. Korea: She's pretty…Germany-like. If not any scarier, and she always wears her hair up in a hat and she's very...good at covering her...yeah. She's mean too! We're siblings, and yet she never visits me! And when I try to visit her, she shoots at me, da ze! But of course I know America will come and help me, so I'm not too worried if she attacks, da ze!

America: Yeah! To the death with Communism! *high-fives S. Korea*

Cali: So that' the end to that one. Oh, another one popped up.

Spratly: Can I read this one?

Nalexra: Of course, Sprat! *hands the laptop to Spratly*

Spratly: ALRIGHT~! This one is written by **MellowYellow. **Here's what she/he said:

_Yay! Time for country-related madness~ Hooray for truth and dare!_

_England- I may live there, but that doesn't mean I won't embarrass you,_

_Kirkland! I dare you to... Uhm... Aha! I dare you to discover what Hetalia fan_  
><em>fiction iiis~ if you don't get severe nosebleeds from all the USUK and FrUK,<em>  
><em>you get a cookie!<em>

_France- You get a special treat~ Wear this (holds up pink frilly dress)_

_Poland_  
><em>can pull it off, why not you? (Grins maliciously and gets out video camera)<em>

_America- You have an easy dare, 'Merica! Just don't say "hero" for the rest of_  
><em>the chapter. ^_^ If you don't manage it,<em>

_Russia has my permission to use_  
><em>whatever means necessary to punish you. And if that means "becoming one with<em>  
><em>mother Russia, da?" then so be it.<em>

_China- (grins sweetly) Go see why Iggy is trying not to get a nosebleed,_

_China! And then look up EnglandxChina. I dare you to, and dares are lawwwwww._

_Byesey bye nowww!_

_MellowYellow_

Oh wow…

Philippines, Nalexra, and Taiwan: *looks at each other, then squeals* YAAAAAOOOOOIIIIIIIII!

Male Countries (except Japan): *backs away*

Philippines and Taiwan: *grabs England by the arms and drags him over to the laptop*

Nalexra: *quickly opens a new tab, goes on Fanfiction, clicks on the Hetalia – Axis Powers page, and searches UsUk fics*

England: G-girls! P-please be gentle!

Phili, Nalex, and Tai: WE WILL NOT BE GENTLE IN THE NAME OF YAOI!

Japan: I could offer some story titles…*evil eye glint*

England: E-eh? J-Japan? You too?

Japan: But of course, Igirisu-san. *hands a list of story titles to England*

England: U-um…okay…*searches Fanfiction on the web*

Girls: *giggle*

Nalexra: While England's doing that *giggle* *hands France a pink frilly dress*

France: I have to wear this?

Nalexra: YEEESSS~ Oh, and **MellowYellow**, I'll get Pirate and Japan to send you a footage of this later~

France: *sigh* I shall be right back. *heads to the dressing room*

Nalexra: *sees America reading his dare* Can you manage it, America?

America: OF COURSE! A COUNTRY AS POWERFUL AS I AM CAN ENDURE NOT SAYING HIS FAVORITE WORD!

Nalexra: Darn, he got away with it…

Russia: So he won't become one with Mother Russia? *disappointed* But China will become one with Russia. Right, da?

China: Please leave me out of this, aru!

[Back to England]

England: WH-what…WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE IS-

Philippines: but you LIIIIIIKE it, right~?

England: ….*blushes deep red* Oh dear…

Philippines: *high-fives with Japan, who is still filming everything*

Canada: u-um…

Philippines: *turns to Canada* OMG! CANADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *glomp*

Canada: E-eh?

Philippines: How come you haven't been saying anything? *pout*

Canada: C-cause n-no one is a-asking me q-questions…

Philippines: Aww you poor thing! *hugs*

Spratly: Eh? Tito Canada isn't getting any questions? *hugs along with Philippines*

Canada: *mentally loves the attention he's getting* Y-yeah…

[Back to Nalexra]

Nalexra: CHIIIIIINAAAAA!

China: Yes, aru?

Nalexra: You gotta do what England's doing now~!

China: why would I do something that involves Opium over there?

Nalexra: Cuz it's a dare~

China: …Fine, aru. *walks over to England, and sees what he's reading* AIYAAH! OPIUM, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU READING, ARU?

England: Hetalia Fanfiction. *searches EnglandxChina, like the dare said*

England and China: …

…

…

…

*nosebleed*

Cali: OI! DON'T GET THIS ROOM DIRTY! IT'S THE ONLY ONE WE HAVE TO DO THIS THING IN!

England: *tries to stop nosebleed* Sorry…

China: *does the same* Sorry, aru…

France: *comes out of the dressing room, in a dress and with makeup put on* I'm back, mon ami~

Girls: Holy-

Pirate: Mother of-

S. Korea: THAT DRESS ORIGINATED IN KOREA, DA ZE!

Countries: *facepalms*

England: Hah! You look ridiculous, frog!

France: But you like it, non?

England: *blush* D-do not!

Taiwan: *eyes glint* *walks up to France* Can I have it?

France: Have what?

Taiwan: A video of you and England doing the deed.

England: WHAT THE BLOODLY HELL? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? I'D NEVER DONE A THINK LIKE THAT WITH THAT FROG IN MY LIFE!

Hong Kong: Denial.

France: Ohonhonhon~ _Angleterre _likes what he sees~

England: D-DO NOT, FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME!

Russia: Why is France in a dress, da?

Taiwan: Because he was dared to.

Russia: I see, da. Oh! China would cute in a dress, da!

China: Eh, aru? I don't wear dresses, aru!

Nalexra: Hey England, China, did you enjoy the Fanfiction~?

England and China: *heavy nosebleed*

Philippines: *sighs and pushes China and England onto their chairs* Try and stop the blood flow while I go get some tissues, alright? *leaves to find tissues*

[With S. Korea and Hong Kong]

S. Korea: *prods Hong Kong* Philippines is nice, isn't she, da ze?

Hong Kong: *scowl* I still haven't forgiven her.

S. Korea: But you should, da ze! I know you already did, but you just don't admit it-

Hong Kong: *whacks Korea over the head* Shut up.

[Back to Phili, England, and China]

Philippines: *comes back and approaches China and England* Have you managed to stop some of it?

China: Yes, Aru.

England: Y-yeah…

Philippines: Good! *hands them tissues* try and clean yourselves up, okay? *smiles sweetly*

England and China: *light blush*

Philippines: *checks the laptop* oh! Looks like we have another review!

Cali: Really?

Philippines: Yup! It's from **AgentNyxie**!

Nalexra: YAY NYX FINALLY REVIEWED!

Spratly: Nyx is a friend of yours, I'm guessing?

Nalexra: OH JA! One of my besties! Quick, read what she wrote!

Philippines: Okay! She wrote:

_YAY! (I told you I would write a review XD)_

_(Warning: Many of these are very random)_

_Cali: Here's the situation: Agent Maine and Russia are in a fight when_  
><em>Belarus intervenes, who would win? :3<em>

_Russia: I dare you to take off your scarf._

_England: I dare you to dump tea on America's head._

_China: Why do you think that people sometimes mistake you for a woman?_

_Canada: I dare you to tell America how you feel (you may interpret this_  
><em>however you wish)<em>

_France: I dare you to not do anything pervy during the entire next chapter._

_Japan: OMGILOVEYOUSOMUCH! (Glomp)... ahem, uh, sorry about that. Okay, I_  
><em>dare you to put on a Godzilla costume! And send me a pic of it!<em>

_Yeah that's it. Have fun! XD_

Nalexra: *laughs hysterically at the review* omg, Nyx, YOU ROCK! Muwahaha!

Cali: Wow, a Japan-fan.

Spratly: Who's Agent Maine?

Cali: No one. So for my question, my answer is this: If it's just between Russia and Maine, I say Maine just beats him by the slightest margin. When Belarus intervenes, she kicks Maine's butt, since she's so crazed about Russia.

Russia: B-B-B-Belarus?

China: She's not here, aru.

Russia: Please don't let her be here, da! Sh-she's very sc-scary, da! *trembles*

Nalexra: Anyway, Russia, your dare is next! Take of your scarf~

Russia: B-but…*looks at his scarf* It's a special scarf, and it's very warm, da! But since it's a dare…*takes off scarf and sets it neatly on his lap* There, da. But *dark aura* no one touches the scarf.

Everyone (except Russia and Cali): *shivers*

Nalexra: U-um…alright…well then…onto the next dare!

Cali: Who's it for again?

Nalexra: ENGLAND~!

England: yes?

Nalexra: For your dare, you have to dump tea on America's head!

England: The bloody hell?

Cali: My thoughts exactly.

Nalexra: Doooo eeeeeet~~

England: Fine. *takes his full tea cup and dumps tea on America's head*

America: What the- What was that for?

England: A dare. But now that I think about it…*smirk* you look rather…delicious right about now…

Girls plus Japan (minus Cali): *YAOI RADAR ACTIVATION SEQUENCE STARTING* +o+

France: *can't say anything due to the dare, pouts*

America: *blush* G-glad you think so…

England: …*leaps on America's lap and begins to kiss him hotly*

Cali: Oh…

Taiwan: MY

Nalexra: GOD!

Philippines: *secretly videotapes America and England kissing* …j3j3j3j3j3j3j3…

America: *slowly gets used to the situation, then kisses back*

Girls plus Japan, Minus Cali: *FULL YAOI RADAR ACTIVATION, VIDEOTAPING IN MIND*

China: *sees England and America* Really, aru?

Russia: Does China want to do that with Mother Russia, da?

China: *panic* n-no, aru!

Canada: *covers Spratly's eyes*

Spratly: Thank you Canada.

Hong Kong: *watching live coverage from Japan's camera*

Nalexra: U-um…I'm not going to interrupt you two, s-so I'm going to move on…Since France is already doing his dare, I'm going to move on to Canada's.

Canada: I have a dare?

Nalexra: Y-yeah…it says:

_Canada: I dare you to tell America how you feel (you may interpret this  
>however you wish) <em>

Canada: E-eh? *pink blush* U-um…

Nalexra's thoughts: _Yaoi…radar…I sense yaoi…_

Canada: I c-can't really say anything b-because…um…England…and America…

Nalexra: I can fix that! (Thoughts) _In the name of Yaoi! _(Speaking) OI ENGLAND, AMERICA!

England and America: *stop making out* what?

Nalexra: Canada has something to say~

England: Who?

Nalexra: Canada! America's totally cute brother~!

Canada: U-um…

England: *thinks* Oh, I remember now! Well, what do you have to say, Canada?

Canada: W-well…My d-dare says I h-have to t-tell A-America h-how I f-feel…

America: Really? Sweet! What do you have to say to the kickass me?

Canada: U-um…*quietly* I'velikedyouforareallylongtime!

Girls plus Japan, minus Cali: (thoughts) _is this a threesome I sense?_

America: *surprisingly understood what Canada said* *blush* O-oh…

England: *not at all surprised* If you like him, what are you doing just standing there? Come on and join in.

Countries, plus Nalexra and Cali: *stunned*

Nalexra: England did NOT just say that.

Cali: He did. Pirate's got it on tape. Replay, Pirate!

Pirate: *pulls down a movie theater screen, hooks up video cam to a projector, and replays scene*

[Scene about a minute ago]

_America: *surprisingly understood what Canada said* *blush* O-oh…_

_England: *not at all surprised* If you like him, what are you doing just standing there? Come on and join in._

[End of Replay]

Countries (Excluding England and Cali) and Nalexra: *agape*

France: It's _Angleterre's _pirate side…

Girls (Minus Cali) and Japan: +.+

Canada: U-um…

Nalexra: (Thoughts) _shoot me for this. _(Speaking) Th-that's quite enough, England! U-um…you have time to do that kind of thing at your own house! *mentally slaps self*

England: …Fine. *gets off America and sits in a nearby chair*

Nalexra: *quickly sends a text to Hungary* _Set up Cameras in England's house!_

Cali: …wow. Okay. Last dare. Japan!

Japan: Y-yes? *still recovering from his small nosebleed (since when did that happen?)*

Nalexra: You have to dress up in a Godzilla suit! Then I take a picture and send it to Nyxie~!

Japan: N-nani?

Taiwan: *pulls out an adorable Godzilla suit out of nowhere* Here Japan~!

Japan: A-Arigatou, Taiwan…*goes into the dressing room to put it on*

Nalexra: Squeeeeeee! I wonder how cute he's going to look!

Cali: …did you just seriously go 'Squeeee?'

Nalexra: YUP!

Japan: *comes out of the dressing room* U-um…

Nalexra: OMG TAIWAN YOU'RE AN AMAZING SEAMSTRESS HE LOOKS SO CUTE!

Japan: *embarrassed*

Nalexra: *takes a picture and sends it to Nyx, HK, Hungary, Taiwan, Vietnam, and the rest of the girl countries, and some male Asian countries* (Text says): _Bust out those hi-res and computer drawing tablets! It's Doujinshi time!_

Philippines: j3j3j3j3j3j3j3j3…

China: Y-you look…good Japan. *awkward*

Japan: A-Arigatou, Chugoku-san…

Nalexra: Squeeeeeee! So cute!

Philippines: But not as cute as Spratly.

Spratly: *pink blush* Mom!

Nalexra: No, Japan's cuter.

Philippines: Spratly.

Nalexra: Japan.

Philippines: Spratly!

Nalexra: Japan!

Philippines: Spratly!

Nalexra: Japan!

Philippines: Spratly!

Nalexra: Japan!

Philippines: Spratly!

Nalexra: Japan!

Philippines: Spratly!

Nalexra: Japan!

Cali: WOULD THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!

Philippines and Nalexra: *shuts up*

Cali: *sighs*

Taiwan: I say China's cuter in a dress.

China: I don't wear dresses, aru!

France: I do now~ *twirls slightly*

Cali: …that twirl made you look ten times gayer than Poland ever will.

Taiwan: And that's saying something.

Nalexra: Well, this is the end of the episode. Tune in next time, folks!

Countries: Tune in next time!

Philippines. Hey…where did England, Canada, and America go?

Girls (minus Cali) and Japan: +.+ *rushes to their respective laptops and record what's being taped on the cameras*

Hong Kong: *watching with Japan*

China: Oh dear, aru…

This Episode was brought to you by: Japan and Pirate, the official cameramen. Or in Pirate's case, camera cat! The Original Hetalia characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya! The Script of Hetalia: World Interview! belongs to **Nalexra**, as well as the characters Cali, Pirate, Philippines, and Spratly.

Thank you! We hope you enjoyed this episode of Hetalia: World Interview!

Tune in next time!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Whoo! Nother one done! Don't forget to ask questions in the reviews, people!_


	4. SHORT INTERMISSION

SMALL INTERMISSION!

Aiyah! I love that all of you have been reading my story, I really do! But the thing is…

_**I CAN'T CONTINUE IT IF I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS D:**_

Yes, I'm technically asking you to finally overload me with reviews. I need AT LEAST 3-4 reviews per episode, and so far, I only have two for the next one D:

PLEEEEAAAAAASSSEEEEE ask more questions in the reviews so I can continue this story! I love how you all are reading it and enjoying it (if you do enjoy it that is. I know some of you are disappointed that it's not really funny), and I want to continue to write this little bubble of randomness! It's amazing how fun it is to write something like this! I really hope that you guys submit more reviews! I'll be looking forward to it!

Thank you so much for reading this! Tune in next time!

*~.:Nalexra:.~*


End file.
